Los accidentes ocurren
by Nymus
Summary: En serio, ¿que tan difícil podía ser leer un mapa? [Viñeta participante en la actividad: ¡Confort romántico! Del foro: Cannon Island.]


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Viñeta participante en la actividad: ¡Confort romántico! Del foro: Cannon Island.**

Soy yo! Terminé esto a las 2 de la mañana y apenas lo revisé. Tal vez es por eso que Rogue me salió tan pacifista, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.

 **Palabras:** 999

 **Frase:** "Well this has gone horribly wrong."

* * *

Una de las cosas que más le costaba entender a Rogue sobre Sting, era la dualidad que de vez en cuando presentaba. Le costaba comprender como era posible que pasara de la pereza máxima a ser el epítome de la responsabilidad en apenas un día e incluso, a veces, en un par de horas. Porque podía pasarse días enteros vagueando y perdiendo el tiempo en la piscina del gremio, pero apenas el papeleo alcanzaba una altura determinada o aparecía algún asunto urgente, no dudaba en encerrarse en la oficina hasta completar el trabajo, aunque aquello implicara saltarse todas las comidas o dormir apenas unas horas.

Le costaba comprender como Sting podía ser un amigo, maestro o, en su caso, algo más, increíblemente considerado en casi cualquier ocasión, pero apenas surgía la oportunidad de alguna competición parecía olvidarse de todo. De pronto todos eran sus enemigos mortales y toda amistad quedaba relegada a un segundo plano hasta que había un claro ganador. El hecho de que casi nunca fuese él solía frustrarle, pero esa misma frustración desaparecía poco después y volvía a su actitud amistosa de siempre.

Rogue no entendía cómo era posible que Sting fuera un feroz Dragon Slayer en la batalla, preciso e implacable, con un historial perfecto en lo que a misiones se refería, pero en su vida diaria exhibiera una torpeza inexplicable. No tenía problemas en derrotar por sí solo a un monstruo de tres cabezas o a los bandidos que interrumpían los viajes entre ciudades, pero casi todas las mañanas se tropezaba con la misma ropa que había dejado tirada la noche anterior. A veces Rogue se preguntaba si lo hacía a propósito, porque otra explicación no le veía.

Además, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta ni bajo tortura, Rogue tenía que reconocer que Sting era un amante dedicado y los gestos que tenía para con él siempre lo hacían sentir importante y amado. Por otro lado, lo que no dudaba en recordarle en cada ocasión que podía era que no dudaba en patearlo por las noches e incluso tirarlo de la cama de vez en cuando. Rogue ya casi lo consideraba un gesto de amor. Casi. Por eso le devolvía las patadas de vez en cuando o encendía las luces en medio de la noche, porque debía ser recíproco, ¿no?

En cualquier caso, el quid de la cuestión era el problema que se le presentaba cuando intentaba comprender ambos lados de Sting. ¿Cómo podía ser tan competente en algunas cosas y un completo desastre en otras? Rogue sólo se quejaba un poco, después de todo Sting era Sting, con todo lo bueno y lo malo, y así lo quería, pero le gustaría tener un poco más de claridad. Solía cuestionárselo de vez en cuando, por las noches cuando no podía dormir o cuando el rubio hacía algo genial, incluso para sus estándares.

Hubiera deseado que la razón por la que la pregunta había regresado en esta ocasión fuera una de las últimas, pero desafortunadamente no era el caso. Por el contrario, su mente buceaba en esos pensamientos para distraerse de la situación actual, mientras veía, sin poner mucha atención, como Sting soplaba el único mapa que tenían para intentar secarlo. Rogue no veía el sentido en intentarlo, considerando que de todas formas la tinta ya se había corrido por completo y las indicaciones no eran más que manchones oscuros distribuidos al azar sobre el papel. De todas formas, se guardaba su opinión ya que al menos Sting estaba ocupado con eso y todavía no había tenido tiempo de entrar en pánico.

La calma no duró mucho más pues el rubio al fin se dio por vencido y lanzó el mapa al suelo mientras se sentaba junto al tronco del árbol más cercano.

– Bueno, esto ha salido horriblemente mal.

A Rogue le hubiera gustado decir que exageraba, pero lo cierto era que la frase era una descripción muy apropiada de su situación. Se encontraban, en teoría, en camino a una misión, pero en vista de las circunstancias lo correcto sería decir que se habían perdido en medio del bosque.

El día había comenzado de forma normal, con Sting rehusándose a tomar el tren hacia su destino y abogando por caminar. Rogue no había protestado en absoluto, no subirse a ningún transporte era una de las pocas cosas en las que siempre estaba de acuerdo con Sting. El problema vino después, cuando a medio camino Rogue decidió darle un vistazo al mapa que el rubio portaba y notó que iban en la dirección contraria. Después de la obligatoria discusión, tomaron el camino correcto pero ya se había hecho tarde y la ausencia de luz hacía complicado seguir las indicaciones. Cuando Sting extendió el mapa, pretendiendo utilizar su magia para facilitar las cosas, se le escapó de las manos y gracias a la brisa del atardecer terminó en el río cercano. Lo recuperaron de inmediato, por supuesto, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Así que sí, "horriblemente mal" era una buena descripción.

En otra ocasión Rogue se hubiera quejado, pero la primera discusión le había cansado y no era como si discutir fuera a solucionar algo. Debía admitir también que en parte era su culpa, pues no puso mucha atención a la ruta que tomaron hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Al menos no habían llevado a los exceeds consigo en esta ocasión.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Sting, con expresión culpable.  
– Acampar  
– ¿Acampar?  
– Es tarde y no es como si tuviéramos otra opción a estas alturas.

Rogue pudo ver las emociones en conflicto en el rostro de Sting, pero este terminó por asentir en silencio. Fue más tarde, mientras ambos yacían bajo una improvisada tienda, que el rubio expresó sus dudas.

– Pensé que te molestarías.  
– Tal vez lo haga más tarde. Ya duérmete.

Mientras Sting terminaba de acomodarse a su lado, Rogue se preguntaba cómo era posible que el rubio pudiera derrotar un monstruo de tres cabezas sin problemas pero fuera incapaz de seguir un mapa.

* * *

 **N/A:** Que no se diga que no cumplo. Ahora, a trabajar en la Stingue Week, que se nos viene noviembre :x


End file.
